


Darcy Lewis Gets Spooked

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clint Barton's Farm, Cunnilingus, F/M, Halloween, Hayloft sex, Mistaken Identity, Nazi-Punching, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Skydiving, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: The flashlight on her phone flickers against the ground as the gravel crunches beneath her boots...It’s cold and it’s dark and she’s running...The lights from the farmhouse twinkle in the distance as the hammering of her heartbeat fills her ears. She glances back over her shoulder and her blood runs cold. The imposing figure of the stranger in the white goalie mask is even closer and the safety of Clint’s house remains just out of reach.





	Darcy Lewis Gets Spooked

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s 2017’s Halloween fic. Hope you like it! Thanks so much for checking it out!! xo

Darcy pulls the cuffs of her sweater over her hands with a shiver as a crisp gust of autumn wind cuts right through her, chilling her to the bone. The gravel crunches beneath her boots as she walks faster and curses herself for losing track of time. 

It was the night before Clint’s charity Spooktakular and she’d been so focused on putting the finishing touches on her portion of the haunted barn at the Barton farm that she hadn’t noticed when the other volunteers had called it a night. When she’d finally finished and pulled out her earbuds, panic had set in as she’d found herself completely alone.

None of it even made any sense and she’d said as much to Clint. If the farm was supposed to be a safe haven, why even risk having it discovered by hosting a charity event?

“Halloween is awesome,” he’d replied with a shrug.

The lights of the farmhouse flicker in the distance and Darcy wonders how it got so goddamned far away. It’d seemed so much closer in the daylight. She fishes her phone out of her pocket, fumbling to turn on the flashlight as a cloud drifts in front of the full moon and the night suddenly grows darker. The ground in front of her brightens and she freezes, her heart leaping into her throat as she detects the ominous sound of heavy footsteps, approaching from behind.

Things seem to move in slow motion as she turns towards the source of the noise and the light in her hand reveals the tall, dark silhouette of a stranger in a white Jason-esque hockey mask. She stands frozen for a moment, refusing to believe her eyes as he continues to draw closer and her heart races as she realizes that he isn’t going to stop.

Her fight or flight reflex kicks in, sending her feet flying over the gravel as she runs for the farmhouse. She resists the urge to look back as the rushing of her pulse fills her ears and the light from her phone flashes wildly against the ground. Her lungs begin to burn as she runs for her life and it’s like something from a nightmare as the safety of Clint’s house remains entirely beyond reach.

She stumbles, letting out a flurry of panicked curses as a strong hand wraps around her wrist and turns her back towards the barn. Her eyes widen in horror as she comes face to face with the boogeyman in the mask. She takes in a breath, her eyes snapping tightly shut as she prepares herself for the worst.

“Are you alright? You nearly fell,” a warm voice asks softly.

Darcy slowly cracks an eye open just in time to watch the man slide his mask back over his hair. The clouds slip away and the moonlight bathes Bucky’s perfect face in an otherworldly glow, casting shadows over the sharp edges. Darcy stands silently staring in a daze until his lips curl into wicked grin.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he continues, realizing that she isn’t about to respond. “As crazy as it sounds, I forgot I was even wearing a mask. You dropped this and it looks expensive...” He holds up a silver chain, making the diamonds in the star-shaped pendant sparkle. 

“May I?” he asks, unclasping it and holding the ends apart in his hands.

“Thanks!” she says gathering her hair and lifting it as he leans in closer. “It was a graduation present. Losing it would’ve broken my heart.”

“Can’t have that,” he drawls, fastening the delicate chain behind her neck. “I figured it was probably a gift from your boyfriend.” Darcy huffs out a laugh and rolls her eyes, letting her hair fall back over her shoulders. 

“Girlfriend?” Bucky asks, tilting his head inquisitively.

“Believe it or not, I’m single,” she replies with a shrug.

“Well, that’s a relief,” he sighs, making her stomach fluttery. “I’ve been trying to scare up the nerve to talk to you all day. Darcy, right?”

“Yeah,” she responds with a shiver. 

Bucky quickly unzips his leather jacket and drapes it over her shoulders before she has the chance to argue. It’s surprisingly heavy and far too big but it’s awfully warm and it smells delicious. 

“Better?” he asks, admiring the sight of her wrapped in his coat with a smile as she nods affirmatively. “You’d better get inside. Depending on how scared you were, you might be going into shock.”

“I wasn’t that scared,” she balks, turning towards the farmhouse.

Bucky falls into step next to her, watching her skeptically from the corner of his eye.

“Alright,” she concedes after a beat. “You nearly scared the pants off of me...”

“‘Nearly’? Hmm... Guess I’ll have to step up my game,” he chuckles, slinging his arm across the back of her shoulders and tucking her into his side. 

“There are plenty of other ways to get into my pants without scaring me half to death,” she teases, nestling into the warmth of his body.

“Go on,” he says, glancing down at her wolfishly. “I’m listening...”

“That’s a good start,” she replies, slowing as they near the house and wishing they could keep walking just a little longer. “Lending me your jacket was pretty slick too.”

“Keep that feedback comin’,” he coaxes. “I figured this’d be like riding a bicycle but a lot’s changed since I last took a girl out dancing - myself included.”

“Besides the part where I thought you were trying to kill me, you’re doing great so far,” she quips as a gust of wind blows a flurry of dried leaves beneath their feet. “Are you staying with the Bartons too?”

“Yeah,” he responds tightly. “I haven’t known Clint that long but he practically insisted that I stay for the weekend. Means a lot being invited into someone’s home like this after... everything...”

“No doubt,” she offers as he leads her up the steps to the porch. “Clint’s a good dude with an eye for good dudes. That makes you a good dude, Bucky.” He responds with a shrug and she decides against pressing the matter further as they come to a stop just short of the front door.

Darcy turns towards Bucky and slips off his jacket, offering it to him in her outstretched hand as the hum of voices drifts out from inside the house. The door suddenly swings open and Bucky steps in front of Darcy protectively as Wanda nearly crashes right into them. 

She clutches a manicured hand to her chest, gasping a torrent of foreign profanity as Darcy steps out from behind Bucky and apologizes profusely.

“I was just on my way to the barn to check on you,” Wanda tells Darcy, glancing at Bucky suspiciously. “Apparently, I didn’t need to worry about you being alone after all.” Darcy takes in a breath to explain and Wanda ushers her towards the kitchen. “It’s freezing out there. I just put on the kettle. Come and get a cup of tea.”

Bucky closes the door and steps out of his boots, hanging his coat and his mask on the rack. The house is abuzz with activity and he can’t help feeling a little overwhelmed. Just as he’s about to step back outside, Clint sidles up to him and passes him a beer.

“You finally talk to Lewis?” he asks with a smile.

“Yeah,” Bucky replies, flushing slightly. “How’d you know about that?”

“There’s not much that gets past me,” Clint chuckles. “You oughta go see what she’s up to. I’m rooting for you two.”

“Cheers,” Bucky says, clinking his bottle against Clint’s and taking a swig as he turns on his heel and strolls away.

He finds Darcy and Wanda sitting at the end of the kitchen table huddled over their steaming mugs.

“Well, he’s definitely pretty,” Wanda teases, sipping her tea, “if you’re into that sort of thing.”

“Ugh. I totally am,” Darcy groans, burying her face in her hands.

“Mind if I join you?” Bucky asks, slipping into the empty seat next to Darcy. 

“The more the merrier,” Wanda says, taking another sip from her mug. 

Darcy slowly raises her head and finds Bucky watching her with a smile. He takes a sip of his beer and licks his lips, brazenly gazing into her eyes and suddenly all she can think about is sneaking him back to her room and getting him out of his clothes. The way she’s looking at him makes him warm all over and he can’t seem to get enough. 

The timer on the oven chimes and Wanda dashes towards it, pulling on a pair of oven mitts and removing a tray of roasted pumpkin seeds. She sprinkles them with three jars from the spice rack, shaking the pan to coat them evenly and pours them into a bowl.

“Dude, those smell so good,” Darcy moans as Wanda carries the seeds to the table.

“You should go make some for yourself,” Wanda teases, holding the bowl in her lap as she sinks into her chair. 

“You don’t want to eat all of those,” Darcy cautions, leaning towards Wanda and reaching her hand into the bowl. “Trust me. I’m doing you a solid here.”

“What happens if you eat too many?” Wanda asks, watching as Darcy leans back in her seat, tossing a few seeds into her mouth and offering her handful to Bucky. His gleaming fingers carefully pluck a pinch from her palm and he lets out a sinful hum the moment they hit his tongue. 

Darcy stares transfixed as Bucky slowly chews them up, the muscles in his jaw flexing and showing off his perfect cheekbones and the sharp edge of his jaw.

“What happens if you eat too many?” Wanda asks again insistently.

“My money’s on diarrhea,” Clint drawls, dipping his hand into the bowl as he passes on his way to the fridge.

“Guess I’d better share then,” Wanda chuckles, setting the seeds on the table.

Darcy finishes what’s left in her hand and reaches under the table, wiping it clean on Bucky’s pants. 

“Are you using me like a napkin?” Bucky whispers incredulously. Darcy shrugs, giving her hand a few parting wipes. Before she can pull away, he pins her against his leg beneath his palm.

“I gotta admit, this is kinda workin’ for me,” he breathes in her ear. His muscular thigh feels delightfully solid and her heart races as he slowly guides her higher.

Darcy tries to play it cool and takes another sip from her mug, smirking a little at the catch in Bucky’s breathing as her fingertips brush up against the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. He releases her hand, reaching for his beer and she takes over, teasing him through the stretched denim until he nearly loses his goddamned mind. Darcy casually chats with Wanda as she toys with him beneath the tabletop and he can’t help admiring the ease of her deception. The longer it goes on, the harder it gets for him to follow their conversation and he begins to panic a little when he considers the very real possibility of finishing inside his pants.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Wanda observes, sipping from her mug. “I hope we aren’t boring you, Bucky.”

“S-Sorry?” he stammers with a look of confusion, struggling to ignore the insistent throb of his cock.

“You’re so quiet,” Wanda replies. “You must be bored stiff.”

Darcy glances at Bucky from the corner of her eye and stifles a snicker.

“I’m more of a listener,” he replies with a smile. “Sitting here and listening in has actually been... very stimulating.”

Darcy stands up and carries her mug to the sink, praying that she makes it to the bathroom before she bursts out laughing.

“Are you turning in?” Wanda asks, arching a brow.

Darcy hums affirmatively, rinsing her mug and loading it into the dishwasher. Bucky watches carefully for any sign that she wants him to follow and does his best to hide his disappointment as he comes up empty. 

“You never heard this from me but I think she really likes you,” Wanda stage whispers to him with a grin.

“Think so, huh?” Bucky replies, taking a sip of his beer. “You read her mind or somethin’?”

“No,” Wanda replies, shaking her head. “It’s written all over her face. It doesn’t take a mind reader to see that. I’m only telling you because you like her too.”

Bucky knows there’s no point arguing with her and polishes off his beer instead. As he sets his empty bottle on the table, something sparkly catches his eye from the seat of Darcy’s chair. It’s the very same necklace that he’d returned to her earlier in the evening. He picks it up and slips it into his pocket with a smile.

Darcy exits the bathroom, balancing her toiletry bag atop a bundle of her clothes and checks both sides of the hallway with a sigh. Maybe it was expecting too much but she’d just assumed that Bucky would be waiting for her once she finished getting ready for bed and she can’t help feeling a little disappointed. The sound of departing guests saying their farewells drifts up the stairs as she strolls towards the cozy guest room she’d been invited to use. 

She steps inside, closing the door and locking it behind her. The room suddenly brightens as the lamp on the bedside table switches on. She turns on her heel and her eyes widen in disbelief as she discovers Bucky watching her from beneath the covers with his arms neatly folded behind his head. At the very least, he’s shirtless and she can’t seem to stop staring.

“Oh, my God! Are you naked under there?!” she whispers, stashing the items she’s carrying in her overnight bag and zipping it closed.

“Maybe you oughta come and find out for yourself,” he coaxes, patting the empty space next to him with his bionic hand.

She slowly approaches, taking a seat on top of the covers and he rolls onto his side, gazing up at her fondly.

“I’ve got something for you,” he says quietly.

“I’ll bet,” she chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“It’s your necklace,” he responds, reaching out and pressing it into her hand. “Must be a problem with the clasp or something.”

“Maybe I left it behind on purpose,” she replies, passing it back to him and turning away. “Maybe I wanted you to have a reason to come chasing after me again.”

Bucky sits up and moves across the mattress towards her, swallowing thickly as he takes her in. Her tank top and her messy bun leave the nape of her neck and her shoulders enticingly exposed. The sharp edge of his teeth sinks into his lower lip as he imagines kissing every square inch of her skin. 

She feels the mattress dip behind her as he moves closer and she grits her teeth, resisting the urge to sneak a peek at him over her shoulder. He carefully reaches around her, breathing her in deeply as he strings the slender chain around her neck. She reaches for her pendant and he fumbles with the clasp as the heat from her body makes his temperature rise. 

“All done,” he whispers, setting his hands on her shoulders and pressing a kiss behind her ear. 

“Thanks,” she replies, covering his hands with her own and leaning back against him, inviting more.

He presses another kiss against her neck and another, parting his lips and delighting in the taste of her on his tongue. She grasps his wrists, wrapping herself in his arms and he rasps his teeth against her skin with a soft growl that makes her shiver. 

“Are you chilly?” he asks between kisses. “Maybe we should get under the covers.”

“I’m not cold,” she replies with a smile. 

“Maybe we should get under the covers anyhow,” he suggests, giving her a playful squeeze.

“You first,” she says, turning towards him and pushing him on to his back with an evil grin. 

He tucks his right arm behind his head and her eyes follow as his metal fingertips slowly trail over the ridges of his sculpted body. She wets her lips as his bionic hand moves past the waistband of his boxers, grasping his cock through the striped fabric and giving himself a lazy stroke as she looks on.

“So beautiful,” he sighs, offering a lopsided smile as her eyes meet his. “Why don’t you come down here and kiss me, sweetheart?”

“I thought you wanted me under the covers,” she replies, bracketing his hips with her knees.

He’s impossibly fast, sitting up and winding his arms around her in the blink of an eye.

“I want you under the covers and on top of the covers and without any covers at all,” he says with a wild look in his eyes. “Can’t remember the last time I wanted anything the way I want you.”

She sets her hand at the side of his face, gently stroking his cheek and eases his head back. His eyes fall shut as she leans in and softly presses her lips to his. 

After spending the better part of the day thinking about kissing her, he can’t help wondering how it hadn’t occurred to him that he might wind up being the one getting kissed. Her plush lips claim his and it’s everything he didn’t know he needed. Each touch is electric and he can’t get enough.

Her heart skips a beat as he melts into her with a dreamy sigh. His hand settles at the back of her neck as she kisses him harder and she feels the corners of his lips curl into a sinful smile. 

The tip of his tongue greets hers and quickly retreats in a delicious tease that leaves her tingling and hungry for more. She quietly gasps out his name and he nips at her lower lip with a sexy snarl that makes her all kinds of crazy. 

He pulls her closer as her tongue slips into his mouth, meeting her in hot swirl that leaves her giddy and dizzy and so turned on that she can hardly stand it. She hums with delight and the vibration resonates through every inch of his body, scattering the remnants of any lingering cobwebs and making him buzz with arousal.

Darcy breaks away, turning towards a sharp knock at the door.

“Leave it,” Bucky says, turning her back towards him impatiently. “I’m not through kissing you yet.”

The delicious press of his lips instantly extinguishes her will to argue and she slowly exhales in a contented sigh as he pulls her closer. 

Another burst of knocking sounds and she slips out of Bucky’s grasp, rushing towards the door. She unlocks the handle, glancing back at the bed before she answers and Bucky’s vanished without a trace. Her brows furrow and her eyes scan the room in confusion. She cautiously cracks the door open, peeking out into the hallway.

“Well, look who’s still up,” Clint drawls. “I thought you might’ve been asleep.”

“If you thought I was asleep, why’d you keep knocking?” she asks, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

“I’m just checking to make sure your room’s alright and that you’ve got everything you need,” he replies stiffly. “I’m trying to be a decent host here...”

“Thanks Clint! I’m fine,” she replies, closing the door.

“Woah! What’s your hurry?” he chuckles, wedging the door ajar with the toe of his boot. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Just my beauty sleep,” she replies as he attempts to peer around her. “Honestly, everything’s fine. Thanks for checking in on me.”

“Alright,” he sighs, withdrawing his foot in defeat. “Just shout if you need anything.”

“Goodnight,” she says, closing and locking the door.

Before she can turn around, Bucky’s all over her, sliding one hand over the front of her tank top and the other down the front of her pants. His breath is hot against the back of her neck as her pins her up against the door.

“You filthy little liar,” he purrs in her ear, pressing her cheek to the painted wood and pawing at her breast. “Are you worried about getting busted with me in your room?”

“Clint’d never let me live it down,” Darcy whispers as Bucky’s metal fingers glide over her slick lips. “I couldn’t stand to give him the satisfaction of catching us together.”

“You did the right thing,” Bucky responds, tugging at the front of her shirt until she spills out over the top edge. “I think you’ve earned some satisfaction of your own, sweetheart.”

He suddenly spins her around, surprising her with a blistering kiss that leaves her breathless. His lips move to her neck and on to her collarbone and his hands feel like they’re everywhere at once. She leans back against the door, running her fingers through his hair as he meticulously works his way down the front of her body. 

He hooks a thumb into the waistband of her pyjamas, sliding them off and buries his face in her breasts. Her pants pool around her ankles and she deftly steps out of them, kicking them aside. She peels her tank off over her head with a sexy roll of her hips and he lets out an adorable growl that makes her warm all over as it momentarily obstructs his affections. 

“Holy shit!” he whispers excitedly. “You aren’t wearin’ any clothes, are you? I just gotta get a better look at this.”

She bites back a shriek as he launches her towards the bed and she bounces against the sheets. His icy eyes greedily take in every inch of her luscious curves as she quickly scrambles to get under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. He fixes her with a hard look as she reaches for the lamp on the bedside table and she playfully extends her tongue before a click of the switch plunges the room into darkness.

Darcy holds her breath, listening for Bucky and is met with total silence. Her eyes scan the room as they slowly adjust to the lighting and she watches for movement. She can feel him watching from the shadows and her heart beats faster as she waits for his next move.

The sheets rustle and she skitters across mattress as the covers are violently stripped away and pulled to the floor at the left side of the bed. She eyes the far side of the mattress warily, listening carefully for Bucky but she doesn’t hear a sound. A hand suddenly reaches up from behind, grabbing a handful of her ass and she flees to the head of the bed in a fit of giggles, pulling her knees up against her chest.

“Better turn the light back on,” Bucky whispers ominously. “Who knows what’s waitin’ for you in the dark.”

As she reaches for the lamp on the nightstand, a hand wraps around her ankle and drags her towards the opposite corner of the bed. She rolls onto her side and bends down, chasing after his hand but it slips away before she has the chance to catch it. To add insult to injury, Bucky reaches up from behind and grabs a second helping of her ass.

Darcy leans over side of the mattress, convinced that she’s finally got the drop on him as she peers into the dark space underneath the bed. Her brows knit as she finds it unoccupied and strong hands suddenly grab her ankles, yanking her across the sheets and flipping her over. 

She lets out a sigh as she’s dragged along on her back and the hot throbbing between her legs pulses slicker. Bucky’s enhanced strength is undeniably hot and she can’t seem to get enough of his ruthless teasing. The way he keeps grabbing her and tossing her around, it’s pretty clear that he likes it too. 

His teeth graze the inside of her ankle as he blazes a path up her calf and she reaches down, gently tousling his hair in the darkness. He carefully settles her legs over his shoulders with a soft rumble that makes her stomach flip. She gasps his name as he kisses the inside of her thigh and he huffs out a laugh, bathing her skin in the warmth of his breath. 

Her fist tightens in his hair and she swivels his head, impatiently pressing his face into the filthy mess between her legs. His muffled laughter quickly melts into an appreciative hum as his mouth fills with the taste of her and he’s consumed by an overwhelming need to feel her come quivering apart against his lips. 

She arches against the mattress and he grips her hips tighter, firmly holding her in place as he explores her slick terrain with tip of his tongue. He pays careful attention to her breathing and the way she strains beneath his hands as he glides over her skin in smooth loops, observing her response and formulating a plan to optimally exploit each weakness. 

Darcy clasps her hand over her lips, silencing a sharp cry as his loops tighten and his tongue moves faster. His mouth curls into satisfied smirk and he effortlessly sinks two thick fingers into her molten depths, making her squirm. She bucks up against his face and lets out a muffled moan as her muscles pulse and his tongue swirls at superhuman speed. His metal fingers wrap around her wrist and he tears her hand from her lips, unleashing a torrent of whispered pleas for more.

He lets out an unsteady breath against her slick skin as her heels sink into his back and she tugs on his hair frustrated by the fact that his tongue has inexplicably stopped moving.

“Turn on the light,” Bucky whispers, caressing her cheek with his bionic hand. “Let me watch while I get you off, sweetheart.”

Darcy reaches over and flips the switch without a moment’s hesitation, wincing at her eagerness to please as the room brightens. 

Bucky swallows hard as his eyes overflow with the pale expanse of her ample curves. In all his years, he’s never seen anything as beautiful as the woman sprawled out before him. His metal thumb gently strokes her lower lip as he gazes up at her reverently from between her thighs. 

Her eyes meet his as the soft warmth of his mouth surrounds her and he winks at her as he begins to firmly suck her clit. She takes in a breath to cry out as he adds a little tongue and his bionic hand covers her mouth, muffling her moans as she writhes against his face. His cock jerks inside his briefs as he looks on and the vibration of her voice against his palm nearly finishes him off on the spot. Her muscles flutter around his fingers wildly as she rocks her hips, coating his face in her abundant slickness and he can’t help swelling with pride at the effectiveness of his technique. 

He sucks harder and she squeezes his metal wrist, desperate for him to keep going as the hot throbbing inside of her cries out for release. His scalp burns as she pulls on his hair, teetering on the verge of completion and he hums rapturously. The added vibration is all it takes. Bucky watches as her eyes snap shut and she suddenly crumbles, trembling against his face.

Her lips spread into a wide smile beneath his hand as a galaxy of stars bursts behind her eyelids and she lets out a muffled cry of his name, clutching his fingers with even pulses. He watches her come apart, writhing against the mattress as every inch of her body surges with euphoric release and it’s so much better than anything he imagined that he can’t seem to get enough. She relishes every moment, shamelessly riding her climax out against his face as she thrums with delight from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Her grip on his hair gradually loosens as he withdraws his fingers from between her slick lips and the throbbing ebbs away as her breathing returns to normal. She holds on tighter as his metal hand begins to pull away and he freezes as she covers it in soft kisses, trailing her fingers over the plates in his arm. He loses himself in her big, blue eyes, letting out a blissful sigh as each tender touch and press of her lips makes him meltier. 

“You like that?” she breathes against his fingers. 

He pulls his hand away, lowering her legs from his shoulders and climbs on top of her, pressing his lips to hers. His face bears the slick remnants of a job well done and the taste fills her mouth as her kisses her deeply, exciting her unexpectedly. She reaches for him, wrapping her arms behind his neck and pulling him closer. He exhales slowly as she sucks his tongue and wraps her legs around his waist. 

His hands skim the edge of her ribcage and the outside curve of her thigh as she rolls her hips against him, seeking friction. His mind races with thoughts of how good she’d felt grinding against his face and he lets out a soft groan as she kisses him harder. The mattress squeaks as he rolls them over and she winds up on top.

“What are you doing?!” she whispers in a panic as his strong hands grab her hips and begin to lift her into the air.

“I was hopin’ to go back for seconds,” he replies with a crooked smile. “That sound alright, sweetheart?”

“Hell yeah,” she says, between kisses, “but what about you?”

“What about me?” he smirks.

“I’m offering to reciprocate,” she sighs. 

“I don’t know what kinda girl you take me for,” he deadpans, “but if you want to get into my pants, you could at least buy me dinner first.”

Her brows furrow in confusion as he effortlessly lifts her and settles her over his face. His hands pull down on her hips and her eyes cross as he feasts on her insatiably.

Bucky keeps Darcy up most of the night, getting her off again and again until he’s giddy and she’s begging him to stop. She rolls onto her side with an exhausted groan and he retrieves the covers from the floor, shaking them out and draping them over the bed. He slips in beside her and she hardly stirs as his metal arm wraps around her waist, pulling her closer. As he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, for once he doesn’t worry about what dreams might come. He knows that he’ll be dreaming about Darcy.

_The flashlight on her phone flickers against the ground as the gravel crunches beneath her boots..._

_It’s cold and it’s dark and she’s running..._

_The lights from the farmhouse twinkle in the distance as the hammering of her heartbeat fills her ears. She glances back over her shoulder and her blood runs cold. The imposing figure of the stranger in the white goalie mask is even closer and the safety of Clint’s house remains just out of reach._

_She stumbles, nearly expecting him to catch her as she tumbles to the ground. The screen on her phone shatters as the gravel bites into her palms with an angry sting. She scrambles to her feet, willing herself to keep going as her vision becomes bleary from the tears in her eyes. She opens her mouth to cry out for help as her feet spring to life beneath her but she can’t tell whether she’s even making a sound over the rush of her pulse in her ears._

_It’s like she’s running in slow motion as her lungs start to burn and a strong hand wraps around her wrist. She struggles to get away but it’s useless. He’s far too strong and so close that the putrid stench of his breath makes her stomach lurch._

_She turns towards him, desperately pleading for her life as she stares into the cold, soulless eyes behind the mask. Terror floods her veins as he grips her wrist tighter and she lets out a blood-curdling shriek as he raises his hand and the moonlight glints against the dull edge of his rusted machete._

She awakens with a start, clutching the sheets in a cold sweat. Alone. There’s urgent knocking.

“Darcy, open this door or I’m breaking it down,” Wanda calls out as the handle rattles menacingly. “Final warning.”

“Woah! Wait!! I’m fine,” Darcy sputters, springing from the bed and sprinting to the door. 

“You were screaming,” Wanda replies. “Open up. Let me see you.”

“It was a bad dream,” Darcy explains, fumbling with the lock and cracking the door open with a smile. “See? Fine.”

“You’re sweaty,” Wanda grimaces disdainfully. “Are you alone in there?”

“It would appear so,” Darcy sighs, unable to conceal her disappointment.

“Well, there’s still lots to do so you’d better get your ass in gear,” Wanda responds, turning and heading towards the stairs. 

Darcy closes the door and her heart sinks as she surveys the room in vain for any sign of Bucky. He’s disappeared without a trace. 

With a little help from her old friend caffeine, she soldiers on through her day, watching for Bucky as she tries to pretend that she isn’t missing him terribly. Luckily, there’s plenty to keep her busy and as long as she keeps going, thoughts of him are mostly kept at bay. No one seems to make any mention of him and as the day wears on, she finds herself questioning whether he was ever with her at all. 

The tender ache between her legs tells her it couldn’t have all been a dream. He must’ve been called away on top priority super heroic business. She can’t imagine him leaving otherwise. Wherever he is, chances are he’s thinking about her just the way she’s thinking about him and doing his best to get back to her so they can pick up right where they left off.

Before long, the first of the cars and shuttle buses are pulling in with families from nearby towns and her big plastic jug begins to fill with donations as she mans the head of the line, snaking from the entrance to the barn. As it grows darker, the sound of excited screams drifts out from inside, giving her goosebumps. She nearly forgets about Bucky as she busies herself, lighting dozens of jack-o-lanterns, refilling the fog machines and passing out cups of warm cider to the volunteers. The excited buzz of the crowd and all of the smiling faces are like food for the soul but as it grows darker, her sexy sleepless night with Bucky starts to catch up with her and she can’t seem to stop yawning. She climbs up to the hayloft at the top of the barn and finds a cozy spot to curl up and rest her eyes for a few minutes. 

Meanwhile, high in the sky above the barn, a Quinjet circles undetected. 

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asks, glancing over his shoulder at Bucky from his seat at the helm.

“You aren’t landing this thing anywhere near that farm,” Bucky responds, securing his stealth chute. “Everyone’s put a lot of hard work into what’s happening down there and I’m not about to risk spoiling the whole thing.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” Steve says, swallowing thickly. “You always come through for me in a pinch.”

“I’d never pass up the chance to punch a nazi,” Bucky replies with a smile, “but did you really have to take on so many at once?!”

“Sam’s not that good at talkin’ me out of things,” Steve concedes.

“Well, at least he had the good sense to come and get me,” Bucky shrugs. “You’ve got your work cut out for you making this up to him.”

“I know,” Steve sighs. “Guess it’s a good thing I’m gonna live forever.”

“Not if you keep picking fights with scores of nazis,” Bucky argues, shaking his head.

“Somebody’s gotta punch ‘em,” Steve grumbles, gripping the wheel tighter.

“A little time off in the country’s been good for me,” Bucky says, retrieving his white goalie mask from the passenger seat. “You oughta try it.”

“You mean Darcy?” Steve chuckles, activating the exit ramp. “I think she’s probably got her hands full with you... Seriously, I’m happy for you, pal. God knows you’re overdue.”

“Well, I take it that’s my cue,” Bucky says clipping the mask to his belt and moving towards the exit at the back of the jet. “Try not to do anything stupid until I get back.”

Steve responds with a thumbs up and a wide smile, knowing full well that there’s no sense in making promises he can’t keep. Bucky takes in a breath and tumbles into the night.

Since his fall from the train, it’s no surprise that he hasn’t been too crazy about heights. The wind whistles in his ears as he hurtles towards the ground and he grits his teeth, focusing on thoughts of the woman waiting for him below. At least he hopes that she’s still waiting for him... Sam had whisked him away in such a hurry that he hadn’t even had time to leave a note.

The lights of the farm glitter beneath him, comprised mostly of the headlights of a stream of departing cars. The barn blazes crimson, surrounded by floodlights, making it an ideal target for his landing. He pulls his chute, holding his breath until he hears it deploy successfully and feels the reassuring tug on his harness as it catches in the air. 

His descent slows and he pulls on the guide wires, steering himself in graceful loops as he floats through the air. His boots hit the barn’s roof a little louder than he’d anticipated and he scowls. He oughta be satisfied with a safe landing but his perfectionistic streak won’t allow it. His hands move quickly as he detaches and packs his parachute and slips the goalie mask on over his face.

Darcy awakens with a start, sitting bolt upright with pieces of straw plastered against the side of her face. It’s late and it’s dark and judging from the silence, she’s all alone. She brushes her cheek clean and stretches her arms over her head with a yawn, wondering how long she was asleep. 

The hair on the back of her neck prickles and she freezes at the sound of footsteps overhead. Her pulse quickens as her eyes follow the paces to the edge of the roof. She doesn’t dare to breathe as she backs into the corner and watches the open window at the far end of the barn. Her fingers sink into the straw as the imposing figure of a man in a white goalie mask drops into view from the roof above and swings into the barn. 

She cowers in the shadows, watching silently as the man slowly rises to his feet and she prays that she somehow stays hidden until he moves on to his next victim. He strides towards the ladder to the barn below them and she breathes out a sigh of relief as he turns away from her.

Her nose scrunches in response to a sudden itch and his head whips around as she lets out violent sneeze that surrounds her in a cloud of flying straw. Her eyes widen in horror as he turns and advances on her. He moves closer and her fear gives way to confusion as he sits down beside her and leans his head against hers.

“I scared you again, didn’t I?” Bucky sighs, pushing the mask up off of his face. “I don’t know why Clint said I oughta wear this thing.”

“The Friday The 13th movies are my favourite,” she replies as a cricket starts chirping nearby. “The perfect balance of cheese, sex and gore.”

“Really?” he asks, raising his head and turning towards her, suddenly intrigued.

“Michael Myers likes to keep it in the family and Freddy Krueger’s into little kids,” she explains as his arm slips across her shoulders. “Jason’s kind of the least problematic.”

“Should I put the mask back on?” he asks, pulling her closer.

“Might make it hard to kiss me,” she replies, gazing into his eyes. “You were enjoying it so much last night. I never expected to wake up alone this morning.”

“Leaving you was practically fucking impossible,” he admits with a sad smile. “I got back as fast as I could. I shoulda left a note or something...”

“It’s okay,” she shrugs, trying to play it cool. “I get it. Superhero business doesn’t stick to a regular schedule.”

“That’s right,” he replies, wetting his lips, “but as long as you want me around, I’ll keep coming back just as fast as I can.” 

“I missed you,” she whispers as he leans in and kisses her deeply. 

He lets out a muffled moan as she kisses him back twice as hard and her hands work his belt loose, rushing impatiently. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day,” she gasps against his lips between kisses, lowering the zipper on his jeans.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go back to your room?” he asks, arching a brow as the cricket chirping nearby is joined by two more. “This is pretty rustic.”

“And pass up an actual roll in the hay?” she replies. “No way! Besides, if we stay out here, we don’t have to be quiet.”

“That’s a good point,” he concedes, unlacing his boots and pulling them off one by one. 

She watches as he unzips his jacket and peels off his t-shirt. He gazes down at her with a smile as he stands up and she slides his pants down, helping him step out of them a leg at a time. She licks her lips, sitting up on her knees and wraps her hand around the thick base of his cock. His presses his palm against her forehead, holding her back as she strains to get closer.

“Take off your clothes,” he says, waiting for her to stop struggling and offering his hand to help her up. 

Darcy stands up and steps out of her shoes, setting them beside his boots. He drapes his shirt over a nearby bale of straw and takes a seat, inviting her over with a curl of his metal finger. 

She moves towards him, taking her time to appreciate every moonlit inch of his battle hardened body. The moment she’s within reach, he grabs her by the belt loops and pulls her closer. 

He’s so strong and fast that it defies belief and her mind starts to race as she considers just how seriously he might test her limits. She slips off her sweater, unable to tear her eyes away from his hands as he works the buttons loose on her pants. She rolls her t-shirt off over her head, exposing her lacy black bra and he pulls her closer with a growl as she squirms out of her bottoms. 

He turns her around so she’s facing away and pulls her into his lap. She grinds her ass against him as he unfastens her bra, pawing at her breasts as she slips it off and tosses it aside. 

“You still want to put it in your mouth?” he asks, kissing the side of her neck and running his hands over her thighs. She hums affirmatively, wiggling her ass just so and rubbing her slick heat against the root of his cock.

He grabs her legs out from under her and she braces her hands against his thighs, thrilling at the feeling of him moving her effortlessly as he settles her knees on top of the bale behind him and picks up just where he’d left off the night before. His bionic hand tightens around a fistful of her silky curls as she slides his cock between her lips and they trade delighted moans as they use their mouths to pleasure each other. 

His tongue glides over her slick skin as he laps her up hungrily and she relaxes, letting him use the hand at the back of her head to guide her movements. He takes full advantage, driving himself into her deeper, unable to resist the soft warmth of her mouth and she hums an approval, sucking harder as his rough treatment drives her wild. 

The vibration catches him off guard and he throws his head back with a panicked cry of her name as his cock jerks against her tongue and he fills her mouth with his hot spurting release. She swallows him down, attempting to keep a straight face as he lets out incredulous curses and she marvels at the power that she seems to have over him. He strokes her hair and withdraws his hand, leaning into the bale behind him with a sigh and she slides down the front of his body, flopping into the soft straw on her back. 

“You alright up there?” she asks gazing up at him with a smile.

“I’m embarrassed,” he sighs, running his hand over his face. “This is gonna sound cliché but that’s never happened to me before.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” she soothes. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess it has,” he concedes, looking down at her with a sheepish grin. “Don’t think it’s ever been like that though. You felt so good that I lost control.”

“That’s kind of the whole idea,” she chuckles with a shiver. “Why don’t you come down here and warm me up?”

He doesn’t hesitate to join her, covering her body with his own and brushing her hair away from her face as she spreads her legs, inviting him closer. 

“Better?” he asks, eyeing her lips and wetting his own.

“No offence but I think there’s still room for improvement,” she replies reaching up and twining her arms behind his neck. 

“Seems just perfect to me,” he says, brushing his lips over hers. 

She resists the urge to rush things along, relaxing into his kisses as the warm, solid press of his body drives away the chill in the air. The straw softly rustles beneath them as he cups her breast and runs his thumb across the firm bud of her mnipple. She moans into his mouth and he swallows it down, kissing her harder as her hand wraps around his metal bicep and gently squeezes.

His palm glides over the edge of her body until it meets the swell of her hip and a raw noise escapes the back of his throat that has her bucking up against him shamelessly. He lets out an unsteady breath, seizing her waist and holding her still beneath him. 

“Oh, Bucky. I need it,” she gasps against his lips. “Please.”

The sound of her voice leaves him breathless and grinning like the trick-or-treater who just discovered the house giving out full-sized candy bars. He smothers her cries with the insistent press of his lips and kisses her until she sees stars. His hand slips between them and he aligns himself with her, eliciting breathy pleas that he can’t possibly hope to resist. He gives in, filling her with a solid thrust that forces out a ragged cry of his name.

Her soft warmth surrounds him and the muscle in his jaw flexes as it firmly sets in determination. He takes in a slow fortifying breath, grinding his teeth as he partially withdraws and then drives himself deeper with a deliberate roll of his hips that hits her in all the right places. Her legs wrap around his waist and her ass clears the ground as she chases the next thrust.

“You like that?” he teases, pressing his lips to hers as his hands skim her thighs. Before she has the chance to respond, he grabs her knees and buries her in the straw with a merciless onslaught of strokes, kissing her senseless. She breaks away, gasping for breath and he playfully bites the edge of her jaw with a growl as he continues to relentlessly thrust into her quivering heat.

“Feels so goddamned good being this close to you,” he confesses in a hot whisper. “Don’t think I’ll ever get enough.”

He suddenly rolls her over amid a flurry of straw and she lands on top of him with a dizzy grin. His neck cranes up towards her as he seeks out her lips, bending his knees and backing up against a nearby bale of hay with her in his lap. She braces herself against his shoulders and he shivers deliciously.

“We oughta take this inside,” he suggests with a look of concern. “Your hands are like ice, sweetheart.”

She replies by slowly shaking her head from side to side and traces her frigid fingertips down the front of his chest. He winces, rolling his lower lip between his teeth as she tweaks his nipples with a wicked grin. His cock twitches inside of her and she starts rocking her hips against him, shifting until things meet up just right and he reaches for his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. 

It’s lighter than the leather number she’d borrowed the night before but nearly as warm. The crisp black nylon crinkles in his fists as he grabs the open edges at the bottom of his jacket and pulls her down towards him. 

“Oh, Bucky,” she gasps, throwing her head back as he sinks deeper. 

He thrusts up into her, taking in the gentle bounce of her breasts as she leans back into his jacket and calls out for more. His hands creep higher as he pulls her closer with each stroke and the sight of her in his jacket scratches a possessive itch that he didn’t even know he had. 

An owl glides in through the open window and perches in the rafters above them without the slightest sound. Darcy glances down at Bucky, wondering if he saw it too and discovers him watching her with an intensity that cuts clean to her bones. 

A sharp tug on his jacket tips her off balance and she crashes into him, burying his face in her breasts. His arms wrap around her as his stubble rasps her skin and he begins thrusting into her harder. His bionic hand grips her shoulder, holding her in place against him as each forceful stroke knocks the breath from her lungs in sharp puffs. 

“Darcy,” Bucky says leaning his head back and brushing his lips over hers. “You’re gonna come nice and hard for me, aren’t you, doll?”

The owl sitting above softly hoots a reply before Darcy has the chance and she huffs out a laugh that dissolves into a moan as he stands up and pins her to the wall.

His jacket rides up and the coarse boards scrape her back, creaking a plea for mercy as he wastes no time thrusting into her. Her hands settle on his shoulders as her soft curves yield to the hard lines of his sculpted body and the adjusted angle has everything lining up perfectly. His lips seek hers avidly as he rocks into her with long, deliberate strokes that seem determined to tear her apart at the seams. 

“Just like that,” she gasps between kisses. “Don’t stop.”

“Maybe you oughta try askin’ me nicely,” he teases, slowing his movements to a crawl. “Bet you’d sound awful pretty beggin’ for me.”

“Oh, Bucky,” she moans, surprised by the intensity of her response to his suggestion. His lips leisurely curl up against hers into a sinful grin.

“Getting close?” he purrs, stilling just long enough to drive her wild. “You want more, sweetheart?”

“Oh, fuck, yes! Oh, Bucky. I need it,” she cries out, writhing against the barn wall shamelessly as he remains motionless. “Please.”

He starts moving again, thrusting faster with each breathy plea for more as her nails dig into the back of his shoulder and scrape over the edges of the plates in his bionic arm. She feels so good that he can hardly stand it and his eyes roll back in his head as he fights to hold it together just a little longer. Her head rocks back against the wall and he lines the jaw in kisses, coaxing her closer to the edge with each stroke. 

She calls out for him, her voice desperate and ragged with desire.

“I’m right here,” he soothes in a hot whisper. “C’mon, sweetheart. I’ve got you. I’m just dyin’ to feel you come for me. All you’ve gotta do is let go.” 

The sound of his voice and the heat of his breath against her skin make her heart race as she winds so tightly that she threatens to snap. 

“Let go,” he repeats in a sexy growl as plates in his arm shift beneath her fingertips. “Let go for me, Darcy.”

She takes in a breath and her eyes snap shut as her muscles contract deliciously and her body floods with waves of pulsing euphoria. He fucks her straight through her climax, delighting in the smouldering crush of her quivering walls around him as she cries out his name and the way she trembles beneath the press of his solid body. She writhes against the boards, throbbing exquisitely as his hands grip her tighter and he nuzzles her neck, filling her ear with soft words of praise and gratitude that make her feel like a veritable goddess. 

He stays with her until the pulsing ebbs away and carefully withdraws, easing her down to the straw as his jacket falls away from her shoulders. She curls up on her side with satisfied hum and he slips into place behind her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her closer. The owl in the rafters above gently hoots as Bucky covers her in kisses and playful nips of his teeth. Before long his hands begin to wander and she’s aching for the feeling of him inside of her again. She squirms out of his grasp and sits on the hay bale that’s still covered with his t-shirt, facing him and spreading her legs invitingly. 

He crawls towards her on all fours, pinning her beneath his icy blue gaze as his tongue darts out across his lips. The moment she’s within reach he drags her out of her seat, flipping her over and covering her body with his own as he bends her over the bale. 

She gasps out a torrent of nonsensical profanity as he sheathes himself inside of her with a solid thrust. His chest rumbles as he drives himself into her with firm strokes and her hand slips between her legs, rubbing her slick clit. She’s so tight and so wet that each thrust feels like paradise and he wonders whether it’s too soon for him to be falling in love with her. The way she has him calling out her name suggests that it might already be too late. 

She clenches tighter as her fingers move faster and he bites the back of her shoulder with a feral snarl. It’s raw and primal and she responds in kind, arching back against him as much as the press of his weight will allow. His metal hand slips across the front of her body, squeezing her breast as it moves to her right shoulder. He holds her flush against his sculpted chest, brushing his thumb over her collarbone as he continues to drive himself into her.

“Don’t know how much more of this I can take,” he breathes against the crook of her neck. “Feels so fucking good... You’re killing me, sweetheart.”

“Give it to me,” she pleads, suddenly at the verge of another climax herself. “Oh, Bucky! I want it so bad.”

The sound of her voice and her soft warmth surround him, demanding his unconditional surrender and the soldier that still haunts a dark corner of his mind aches to comply. His arm emits strange noises as he pulls her closer, burying himself deep. His muscles flex and his hips buck against her wildly as he fills her with the hot streams of his release. He gasps incredulous curses against her skin and she follows right behind, instinct taking over as their bodies wind together in a beautiful moment of sensual communion. They collapse into each other, writhing and moaning as they overflow with waves of pure pleasure and share each other’s warmth.

His lips spread into a goofy grin as she gently pulses around him and he lets out a dreamy sigh, wishing there was some way he could stay with her like this. Her heart skips a beat as she feels the curl of his lips and the soft puff of his breath against her skin and she blindly reaches back stroking his hair. He lets out a satisfied rumble that she feels all the way down in the soles of her feet and her breathing catches as her tender muscles twinge.

“You alright, sweetheart?” he murmurs lazily. She responds with an affirmative hum and runs her nails over his scalp, too spent for words. He can’t imagine that she’s very comfortable, bent over a bale of hay and pinned beneath him but it feels so good being close to her that he’s disinclined to move. 

The owl perched above them softly hoots some more and she withdraws her hand, covering her mouth as she yawns.

“Is it past your bedtime?” he teases, nuzzling up against her and making her squirm. She lets out an irritated grumble as he carefully withdraws from her and guides her down to the straw. He quickly covers her with his jacket as she rolls onto her side and he hears her breathing gradually deepen as he stands up and pulls his clothes back on.

Darcy awakens to the crunch of gravel beneath heavy boots...

It’s cold and it’s dark and she’s moving... but her feet are far from the ground.

The lights from the farmhouse flicker in the distance as Bucky effortlessly carries her in his strong arms. The stars glitter in the sky above them as she gazes up at his perfect face and she can’t help wondering whether she’s dreaming. He glances down at her, catching her looking and the moonlight makes his eyes sparkle as the corner of his lips twitches up in a lazy grin.

“This alright?” he asks with a flick of his brow. “I can set you down if you prefer to walk.”

Darcy hums softly, snuggling into the jacket he’s wrapped her in and breathing in his scent. Bucky’s smile widens as she nestles into him and she looks at him curiously as he slows to a stop.

“You’re so beautiful. I can’t take my eyes off of you,” he confides, huffing out a laugh. “I’ve gotta stop for a minute before I trip and break my neck.”

Darcy’s cheeks flush and she rolls her eyes with a sigh.

“I’m serious,” he argues as she meets his gaze. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

She stares at him, blinking slowly and he quickly begins to panic.

“I know this must seem-“

“Hard same,” she interrupts, drawing a confused look.

“Bitch me too,” she adds, unsuccessfully attempting to clarify.

“Ditto?” she offers before giving up entirely and slowly spelling things out for him. “I like you too, Bucky.”

“Yeah?” he asks with just enough skepticism to break her heart a little.

“After everything in the barn, I thought it was obvious,” she says with a smile. “Wow. You really are rusty.”

“Maybe I’m just getting warmed up,” he replies, cocking his head suggestively. “Once I hit my stride, you’d be in all kinds of trouble, sweetheart.”

“You’ve kept me up most of the night for the past two days,” she groans, exhausted. “How much more trouble can you possibly squeeze in?”

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” he responds ominously.

His eyes return to the farmhouse as he starts moving again, faster this time. She can’t help thrilling at the feeling of the wind in her face as he races through the night, holding her close. He sneaks a peek at her, slowing to a trot as he approaches the porch. Before she knows it, he’s crept through the house undetected and he’s setting her down on the bed.

“Would’ve saved time if you’d left my clothes off,” she whispers as he slips off her shoes. 

“You got somewhere you need to be?” he teases, unbuttoning her pants as she wrestles with her t-shirt and sweater.

“Yeah. Asleep,” she grumbles from underneath the partially removed top, covering her face. 

He reaches for her shirt, shaking his head with a chuckle and slips it off the rest of the way. She pretends to be asleep, letting him worry about the rest of her clothes. He takes his time, carefully folding each item and wondering how so little fabric manages to keep her curves contained.

She rolls onto her side, covertly watching as he stands up and strips his clothes off. What little light there is casts shadows across the ridges of his chiseled body and glints against his metal shoulder as he works the front of his pants loose. He moves slowly enough that she knows that it’s for her benefit and she gives him all the attention he deserves, taking her time to fully appreciate every exposed inch of his body.

His briefs hit the floor and she pretends to be asleep as he circles the bed, slipping under the sheets behind her. His bionic arm winds around her waist and gently draws her towards him as he curls up nice and close. She melts into him with a sigh as the warmth of his solid body makes her eyelids so heavy that she can’t seem to keep her eyes open.

“Are you going to be here in the morning?” Darcy asks quietly.

“Hope so,” Bucky replies, pressing a kiss against her skin. “I’ll bet you cook one helluva breakfast.”

“I’m not cooking any breakfast,” she responds with a delirious laugh.

“Hmm... Guess I’ll just have to eat you for breakfast instead,” he teases, with a playful snap of his teeth.

“Okay,” she sighs, half asleep.

His stomach flutters wildly and he kisses her again, unable to remember the last time he’d felt nearly as happy. He sinks back down into his pillow, closing his eyes and listens to the sound of her even breaths, letting them carry him off to sleep.

This time Darcy’s dreams about the man outside the barn are every bit as spine-tingling but far less frightening. Bucky’s the one behind the mask and she isn’t trying to get away. His icy eyes gaze down at her from behind the white plastic as she drops to her knees and sucks him off. The mask stays on as his metal fingers plumb her depths until she’s quivering and begging for mercy. She stares up at it as he holds her down and fills her with every rigid inch.

Her eyes slowly flutter open as a beam of bright sunlight filters into the room through a crack in the curtains, landing directly in the middle of her face. She winces with a groan, attempting to roll over but the weight of Bucky’s metal arm keeps her firmly pinned in place. 

He doesn’t stir as she turns her head towards him, dodging the beam of light and her fingertips trace the smooth surface of the arm wrapped around her waist. The expression on his pretty face is so peaceful that it verges on angelic while the sinful curl of his pouty lips offers a compelling argument to the contrary. Watching as slumber softens his hard edges, it’s difficult to imagine how the same man could possibly be the infamous Winter Soldier. 

His bright eyes suddenly snap open, fixing her with a hard look and she lets out a startled shriek.

“Good morning to you too,” he chuckles, rolling on top of her and peppering her in a flurry of kisses. “If you’re looking for something to scream about, I’m happy to oblige.”

Before she has the chance to respond, there’s urgent knocking at the door.

“Darcy, are you okay?” Wanda calls out, rattling the handle. “I heard screaming.”

“Goddamn it,” Darcy grumbles under her breath. “I’d better answer that.”

“Why don’t you let me get it?” Bucky offers, waggling his eyebrows.

“Darcy? Open this door right now or I’m breaking it down,” Wanda cautions. “Final warning.”

“Woah!! Wait!! I’m fine,” Darcy exclaims, slipping out from underneath Bucky and racing for the door. 

“Open up and let me see,” Wanda insists impatiently.

“See? Fine,” Darcy says, cracking the door open and peeking out.

“You scream far too often for someone who’s fine,” Wanda replies with a frown. “In Sokovia, we tell a story about a boy who cries wolf-“

“We’ve got the same one,” Darcy interrupts.

Wanda reaches out and picks a long piece of straw out of Darcy’s hair, holding it up and eyeing it curiously.

Bucky’s metal hand suddenly darts out through the open doorway and snatches it away.

“Well, I guess that explains things,” Wanda says with a wide smile. “Should I save you two some breakfast?”

“Thanks but I think we’re alright,” Darcy replies, her voice rising an octave as Bucky tickles her ass with the straw, making her squirmy. 

Wanda shakes her head, laughing as the door gently closes and Darcy turns on Bucky, grabbing the straw out of his hand with a scowl. 

“Uh oh,” Bucky says with a playful lilt in his voice. “Looks like someone’s in trouble.”

“You bet your ass,” she says, poking him in the chest with her index finger. “It’s too early for that tickling shit.”

“I’m not the one in trouble,” he replies, gazing down at her with a shit-eating grin that makes the bottom drop out of her stomach. 

Her irritation fades as his strong hands grasp her shoulders, turning her around and slowly backing her up towards the bed. 

“I’ve worked up one hell of an appetite,” he teases, pushing her down against the sheets, “and you still owe me breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked it, I’d love to know which part you liked best. xo


End file.
